


Good Girl

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: Negan gives in to the reader, giving her what she really wants…





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this picturing Negan and Baby from my series My Savior, but there’s literally no plot so you don’t need to have read that! 
> 
> (Just for the record, this is the first ever time I have written something smutty…)

“Daddy please, more”, you managed to breath out. You didn’t know for sure how long it had been, but you were practically begging at this point. You were panting, your chest rising with each heavy breath. A thick sheen of sweat was now covering your whole body, rolling in beads down your temple and dampening your hair.

You reached your hand down, blindly feeling for him as your fingers managed to curl their way into his hair. Your grip tightened around the strands, and you pulled him impossibly closer to where you needed him. He caught on quickly to what you wanted, the low groan vibrating through you as his tongue licked its way upwards, running deliciously over your clit. Your moans increased as he kept repeating the move, knowing just what it took to drive you crazy.

A faint burning sensation ran through you as you felt his tongue change course, with long slow licks now instead. Your eyes clenched shut as your hips jerked, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Unfortunately, so did he.

His strong hands came up to grip the tops of your thighs, pulling them over his shoulders, before returning to your waist. You were sure his grip would be leaving marks in the morning, but you weren’t about to stop him – you couldn’t even think straight. You groaned in annoyance as you felt him move away from where you needed him, and you reluctantly opened your eyes to see him looking up at you. You moaned again, squeezing his head with your thighs, praying to god that he would get the message. His lips spread into a sinful grin, shiny with your juices, before he turned to leave several sloppy kisses down the inside of your thigh.

“What do you need baby?” He drawled out, his voice thick with lust. You tried your best to push your hips up in response, moaning when you were barely able to move under the grip of his hands. He laughed then, a devilish laugh that made it clear that he was in charge here. “You gotta use your big girl words baby, gotta tell daddy what you need”

“Please”, was all you managed to get out. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, your voice was barely more than a whisper as you told him what you knew he needed to hear, “please daddy, need to come”

The grin on his face spread impossibly wider, his eyes sparkled with a need to give you exactly what you had asked for, and he pressed another kiss to your thigh before he groaned lightly, his nose now scraping across your skin, getting closer to where you wanted him.

“Good girl” He said, chuckling lightly to himself before his tongue went back to work. Your eyes clenched shut at the sensation, and you resorted to biting down on the pillow next to you, ready for what you knew would be a long night.


End file.
